


cherry blossoms.

by bread4407



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, M/M, Stray Kids Imagines, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 09:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bread4407/pseuds/bread4407
Summary: it was a beautiful morning; jeongin went to clear his mind by the cherry blossoms but was met with a surprise
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 7





	cherry blossoms.

cherry trees bloom a masse in early spring, usually in the month of april, but the white-to-coral petals shed and rot very quickly and the peak bloom is only a week or two. in that span of a week or two jeongin has always sat down in the park's garden under the cherry blossom tree to clear his mind~ he's done embroidery, vibed to soft music, drew in his art book and wrote poetry; but there was someone who jeongin always came across while he enjoyed his free time.

a mysterious boy who sat by another cherry blossom tree while eating cheese and crackers; but what jeongin didn't know was that the boy enjoyed his presence.  
__________

it was the first week of april and jeongin had finished classes so of course, he ditched his friends for his tree, "bye guys see you tomorrow-". jeongin swiftly walked outside as he smiled-"where do you think he goes every april." felix asked changbin as they intertwined hands down the hallway, "who knows he's always in his own world." they both chuckled as they headed to their favorite bakery.

jeongin entered the gated park sighing as he put down his backpack and grabbing his notebook refreshing to a new page; " i feel energy flushed with no ideas for a poem-" jeongin huffed but was interrupted by a soft chilly voice taping his shoulder-"can I assist you." jeongin felt shook as he spun around to observe the boy and notice his sharp features and toned voice, jeongin gave in to the mysterious man, "sure..." jeongin said as he started to stare deep at the unknown man; waiting for a name when he heard the boy give a chuckle ~ "hyunjin...hwang hyunjin". hyunjin ended his sentence with a warm smile as he watched jeongin loosen up.

for the rest of the night they wrote in jeongin book of poetry and got to know each other; their dreams and fears, wishes and nightmares and ideal soulmates which happened to bring them closer together and start the beginning of a new love story :)

hyunjin and jeongin continued to hang out and felt comfortable with one another's presence, -you could say they got attached but jeongin got a little more attached than he should and that made him fall for hyunjin. In the youngers eyes, hyunjin was perfect: handsome in an understated way, his sharp jaw and detailed shoulders spoke of strength. jeongin thought he possessed a latent, leonine power, he always walked and spoke with purpose and authority.

but what jeongin didn't know was hyunjin was the cheese and crackers guy mysterious and unknown.

hyunjin had fallen for jeongin a while ago ;

hyunjin had watched jeongin for months and had finally gotten the courage on that wonderful day to speak to the younger one and their relationship began to extend as they got to know more about each other. hyunjin thought jeongin was the most beautiful and mesmerizing being to look at the oldest wanted to be with him forever: cuddle with him, feel his touch, and fall madly in love. 

so hyunjin decided to confess on that present-day their two-year friends anniversary~  
________

hyunjin had just arrived at jeongins apartment and was ready to knock when he heard a click while a pretty and blushy fox opened the door, "jinnie... you made it, finally~" jeongin said through pants- "yaH what's that supposed to mean, i always make it." hyunjin laughed as he noticed jeongin was flustered by how close they had come "nothing hYUNG...just come inside." innie chuckled as he felt his cheeks burst from the last scene. hyunjin shut the door behind him as he stepped into jeongins well-decorated apartment and into the living room where the couch was made nicely and comfortably.

~a couch full of plushies, a bag filled with snacks and hearts exploding with love~

"i brought snacks... your favorite innie."hyunjin said as he grabbed seaweed snacks and regular flavored milk, "boyfriend material much~"jeongin blushed as he felt a hand touch is blush pink sweater and stop down to his waist..."if that's what you want~" hyunjin was known for making jeongin feel like a crazy mess and this was one of those days."HYUNG, stop it your making me a look crazy." jeongin said as he pushed hyunjin onto the couch and sat in between his legs grabbing the blanket and his fox plushy. hyunjin felt blush splatter across his face but he stayed with the flow and got the remote flicking it to viki 

"let's watch cheese in the trap." jeongin watched as he saw hyunjins face change and he knew it probably wasn't the best change "uhm no jeongin ive already told you multiple times that movies suck a-" hyunjin was stopped by a pair of small full lips on his savoring the sweet watermelon flavored lip balm but before hyunjin was able to become more possessive jeongin parted ways and blushed, "no cursing hyunjin." he chuckled and grabbed innies' small figure,i didn't wanna stop little fox~" and before jeongin could say more hyunjin smacked his sweet pink lips onto jeongins.

~'they both had their first kiss and it was amazing because their love came first'~

they both smiled at each other and stared into the eyes of each other; that was hyunjins way of confessing and jeongins way of saying yes.

___________

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase intended  
> oneshot  
> please enjoy!  
> (please give me tips on how to make my writing better)!!


End file.
